shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 24 (One Piece Hunters)
Cover List of all Covers in One Piece Hunters JP/UK/US/DE/FR: The Adventures of Geìíh - Part 11: He just want friends! Extra List of all Extras in One Piece Hunters Announcement D: I made plans for the anime. When this volume comes out, it should be 2018. Each episode corresponds to two chapters. D: The first opening (Hunters) should run for more than 50 episodes (100 chapters). D: The first 8 episodes are ready. A new one comes every week. D: New episodes come on Thursday... that means the first one... came out already!!! (In japan) D: The french guys have to wait. A french dub is not planned yet, sorry :( D: The english/german dub should come in some weeks. In the Great Brittain and USA the episodes come at Tuesday. D: In Germany on Thursday. And I just heard the German dub of the first 3 episodes, awesome-- Story Sorji, Keno and Cauto go through the opened gate. Sorji: "Well, I wear the same clothes as on Guhlánd. You two too. Even Wakii.". Keno answers: "We have nothing else. Wait, what's that?". A giant cave is in the mountain. There is sand laying. Sorji: "Hey! Look at the sand! It is not everywhere! On 4 spots!". Keno: "Another dead end. How do we get farther?". Sorji knows the answer: "I AM A GENIUS!" "?" "4 spots. And if you connect them now, so that a cross is created, we have a point. Cauto, jump on the point." "Okay!". He jumps on the weird position Sorji gave him. Some rocks are falling off where Keno said "dead end". Cauto: "Sorji, you're genius!". Sorji apologizes. On the other side of the new orifice, they find some people. "Hälp us!" "Hey..." "Is sömething?" "Isn't that... Cauto?!". Cauto: "I am here to help you. I will bring both to the exit.", and he goes away. With the people. Sorji to Keno: "Why are they all hating Cauto?" "Maybe he was born on this island." "What?" "And his mother was a stone." "What?" "And he was a stone too. The other people were ugly - in his onpinion." "What?" "Then the other people operated him to a normal guy." "What?" "Then the mother stoned away." "What?" "That's Cautos lifestory." There is a wooden door. Sorji tries to open it, but it doesn't works. "Hey, Keno! Four-Four!" "Okay... FOUR-FOUR!". The door literally laughes at him. "Damn... this attack should be able to break wooden doors. Then... Eight-Eight!". Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right. - This is exactly how he uses Eight-Eight. "DAMN! Why is this door almost unbreakable! Maybe if I punch it... Ouch!". Sorji apologizes four times. "I think... Keno... maybe you are strong enough to destroy wood when it lays on a stone. But even when stone is all around the door?". "Yes! Thanks! I have to attack it from the sides!" "But there are stones!" "Not if I can manage to hit this smallest gap! Okay... 8 6 4 2! Go! This attack has the name... Hound Toilet!!!". First, he makes a Dog with his 2 swords. And then the "Dog" uses the target as a toilet. Sorji: "Woah! This could work!".-One Piece Hunters Major Events *They start and finish the second puzzle. *Cauto goes to the exit. *Now Sorji and Keno are stuck on the third puzzle, which is a room with a wooden door. Humans *Sorji (ソルジ Soruji) *Keno (セノ Se no) *Wakii (ワキに Waki in) *Cauto (カトー Katō) *Men *Women Places *South Blue *Nugoi (ヌーギ Nūgi) Animals Trivia Errors *No known Errors. Category:Stories Category:One Piece Hunters Chapter